The present invention relates in general to the production of synthesis gas, and in particular to a new and useful method of utilizing waste heat produced in the subsequent treating of raw reactor gas to produce the synthesis gas.
Synthesis gas is a mixture of gases which result from a reaction of carbon-rich substances with steam or with steam and oxygen. Synthesis gas contains chiefly carbon monoxide and hydrogen.
Various methods of operating reactors for producing synthesis gas are known, providing a later use of the synthesis gas for direct deoxidation, ammonia production, or other chemical processes.
Prior art methods, as a rule, provide cracking, enrichment, or other treatments of natural gas, coal gasification gas, or coke oven gas. These methods, which are very numerous, are disadvantageous in that their efficiency is relatively low and they require a great amount of energy to be supplied through the basic materials.